<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyecandy by IndianaScones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349360">Eyecandy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaScones/pseuds/IndianaScones'>IndianaScones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Beach Holidays, Beach Volleyball, Comic, Crushes, Day At The Beach, Digital Art, Explicit Language, Fanart, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Shirtless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaScones/pseuds/IndianaScones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of extensive Auror training, Teddy comes with the Potters to the beach. James. Cannot. Stop. Staring. At. Teddy. Shirtless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Next Gen Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyecandy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wahoo my dudes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/QpO0cOz">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/BvCheBG">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>